warehouse_13_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena Jinks
Lena Jinks is a mastermind hacker that is the youngest new warehouse agents. She is the biological daughter of Claudia and the adopted one of Steve. Mrs. Fredrick comments that she has a certain spark that cant be replicated. She is portrayed by Felicia Day. Personality Lena is an I.T. expert who worked for the secret service before discovering about the Warehouse 13. She is a keen gamer and fangirl with her favorite series including Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. She describes herself as being "completely obsessed" and is highly intelligent. She also admits to having a problem with authority and as such will sometimes hack websites to display this. Lena is also shown to be openly flirtatious. Despite being intelligent, and very interested in the world of the artifacts and fiction, Lena is somewhat timid, and is easily intimidated when facing opponents who could kill her, as well as anything generally supernatural or dangerous, though she normally manages to overcome her fears to do what's right or what's necessary. She also commonly uses geek speak and slang. She has a sort of sibling like relationship with the other agents of the Warehouse. History Lena is Claudia's daughter after a drunk night out, involving an artifact and a few other things that Claudia doesn't remember. Claudia desperately wanted to keep her but couldn't handle the responsibility which lead up to her being adopted by Stevie Jinks. Relationships Friends 'Christina Lattimer' Christina and Lena are best friends for life, Lena even said it herself, they're like sisters and she would die for Christina. 'Jared Brunsky' Jared and Lena have a unique friendship. They show more of a stereotypical brother-sister relationship with both making fun of one other, and coming to the other for advice. Lena's perspective, she most likely sees Jared as a surrogate brother. She is shown throughout the show reprimanding Jared, both physically and verbally, whenever he does something insulting that she doesn't approve of. 'Austin Leist Myers' Lena and Austin are close friends. She was the one who suggested him to Miss Fredrick after she met him during a case and deliberately went to the same Laundry Matt as him. When he found out that it was her who suggested him to the warehouse he was angry until Christina cooled him down (unorthodoxly). The two remained friends. Lena also has a small crush on him that no one noes about except for Christina. Notes *Her favorite song is "Walking on Sunshine" and she loves dancing to it as well as overplays it *She has a collection of figurines and posters, both at home and at work. Her favorite seems to be one of Buffy Summers, her favorite Buffy The Vampire Slayer character, which she refers to as "B". *She has a tattoo, which she got at Comic Con while drunk, of Princess Leia in a slave girl bikini astride a 20-sided dice. Quotes *''"Peace out Bitches"'' *''"Call me... maybe?"'' *''"Apart from the fact that you blocked me from a banging and I’m about to go lose my crown in battle thanks to my army being decimated, yeah, totally"'' * (To Artie)"Thanks for saving the world and stuff. And sorry you have zero luck with the ladies" *''"I dug into all things artifact like. I'm a wee bit obsessive...if a wee bit means completely"'' *''"I'm sorry, I froze. I couldn't Ctrl-Alt-Delete my way out. Real life role playing is hard"'' *''"What's up Bitches?"'' Gallery Lena2.jpg Lena with an artifact .jpg Lena is disguise.jpg Lena is a tight situation .jpg Lena in disguise2.jpg Lena with short hair.jpg Lena is the library .jpg Lena as a queen.jpg Lena hurt.jpg Lena at the diner.jpg Lena hacking.jpg Lena outside a taxi.jpg Lena with her equiment.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Agents